Ben Tennyson (Earth-1010/Delta)
Ben Tennyson is a hero in Earth-1010. He first appeared in Ten Over Ten Thousand, in which he was the main character, and will be the deuteragonist of Ben 10: Reboot Revolution. He later returned as the main character of Ben 10: Delta Days. He is a Human from the planet Earth and wields the Omnitrix. He exists in the Delta Dimension. Appearance Ben Delta appears similar to his Prime counterpart when he was 10, albeit with different clothes. He is identical to the canon Ben. Personality Ben is reckless, childish, and cocky- traits befitting of his age. He is irresponsible, procrastinating his chores and often accidentally causing bad things to happen through his own recklessness. However, despite all this he is a caring and compassionate hero when he needs to be. Powers and Abilities Ben wields the Delta Dimension version of the Omnitrix, allowing him to transform into any of its unlocked transformations (of which he currently has ten). This affords him a huge array of potential powers and makes him very adaptable. Weaknesses When the Omnitrix times out, he is left almost completely powerless. Additionally, the Omnitrix sometimes mistransforms, turning him into an alien he didn't want and often times unsuitable for the scenario. Biography All of the events of the Ben 10 Reboot up to but not including Omni-Tricked occurred in this dimension and therefore to this Ben. Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Ben discovered his future self in a cave, unconscious as Clockwork, at the beginning of Ten Over Ten Thousand. He figured out how to wake him up, before Ben 10'000 took him and his cousin Gwen back to the Rustbucket. Ben fought his older self over having a selfie of the two taken, but was defeated. He took the selfie anyway while Ben 10'000 was asleep. Ben later helped defeat Time Breaker Tetrax by riskily testing to see how durable the villain was. Luckily, Tetrax was not very durable and Ben managed to defeat him with help from his future self. In Chapter 1, Ben was playing Sumo Slammers IV at an entertainment arcade until he was found by Sella and Ben Prime's other friends. In Chapter 3 he learned how to use Gravattack to fight the Lenopan Degradations. In Chapter 4 he properly met Azmuth, Blukic, and Driba. With their help, he returned to his home dimension. In Chapter 5 he fought Time Breaker Ben repeatedly, although he triggered a Universal Reboot each time. He fled with Ben Prime back to the Prime Dimension, meeting Professor Paradox along the way. He continued to fight Time Breaker Ben, until he was strangled unconscious in Chapter 6. However, a Universal Reboot caused by the faltering emotions of the Time Breaker saw Ben survive into Chapter 7, when he helped Ben Prime defeat the Time Breaker by using Upgrade to bypass the reboot effect. Ben 10: Delta Days Ben first met and fought Smugglebeard's Crew in Pirates!. Ben encountered Dr. Animo in Ancient Alien. Animo resurrected Lomonus, who Ben then had to fight to save Animo's life. Appearances Ben 10: Reboot Revolution *Ten Over Ten Thousand *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 Ben 10: Delta Days *Pirates! *Ancient Alien Trivia *In mathematics, the symbol Delta (Δ) is used to signify change. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Earth-1010 Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Characters in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson in Earth-1010 Category:Ben 10: Delta Days Category:Characters in Ben 10: Delta Days Category:Tennyson Family Category:Children